


My weakness is you my love

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Battle Scars, Blood, Clarke didn't leave, Cuddles, F/M, I borrowed some of Jasper jordens words, Nightmares, Post-Mount Weather, They love each other, they r just too dumb to tell each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a nightmare and needs to check on Bellamy after what happened at mount weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My weakness is you my love

Clarke gasped awake and threw her blankets off. Her dream had been vivid and covered in red. She glanced down at her hands swearing there had been blood on them a second ago. But no, it was only a dream. It had to be.

She had watched while her co-leader bleed out as he begged her to help him. They had all been there, the kids they had saved from mount weather and the ones they couldn’t, all shouting at her to do something. She had tried to stop the bleeding, she had tried to make her hands do what her mind told them but instead they buried themselves in his chest, into the wound to grasp his heart. 

She had heard his screams as he begged her to stop but her hands would not follow her orders. A laugh erupted from her mouth as she leant down and whispered “Love is weakness.” Before crushing his heart in her hands. She had felt his heart burst beneath her fingers and saw the light fade from his eyes as everyone around them cried and called her a murderer.

She had seen what it had done to him when she said those words to him, when she told him it was worth the risk she could tell how it hurt him. She had seen the lights go out from his eyes before he put on a brave face and took the map. She had sent him to that mountain and she needed to know she hadn’t killed him. 

Clarke stumbled out of her tent and raced over to her co-leaders quarters, too freaked out to think about any guests he might have.  
She called out his name in a desperate plea and tore through the tent opening, dropping down beside him. He rolled over in his bed and grunted out a confused 

“Clarke? What are you-“

Clarke pushed his blankets aside and pressed her hands to his bare chest letting out a frantic puff of air. Bellamy looked confused as hell by her actions but stayed still as her sleep-clumsy hands flitted around him in search for some sort of injury.

“You’re okay?” 

She looked at him with wide eyes and Bellamy could see fear in them. 

“Yeah Clarke, I’m okay. What’s wrong?” 

He sat up in his bed tossing off his blankets and grasping her shoulders. 

“I-I had a nightmare and I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t real.” 

She seemed to be calming down now and Bellamy rubbed her arms trying to stop her shaking.

“What happened in it? What got you so worried?”

Her face crumpled and she squeezed her eyes shut as her cheeks were stained with tears. 

“I sent you to that mountain Bellamy and I’m –I’m so sorry.” 

She shuddered with her sobs and Bellamy wrapped her up in his arms pressing her face to his chest and tucking it under his chin.  
Her cries were agonizing and Bellamy’s eyes loosed a few of their own tears at hearing her in such distress. He rubbed her back and whispered to her as she gripped him.

“Shh Clarke it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. It had to be done, we saved them. Everything’s alright now.”

He knew she felt guilty for sending him in there and he had been hurt by what she had said. When she had told him it was worth the risk he felt his breath leave him and he had worked to get it back. 

It was even worse as she said it with a blank expression as if she hadn’t just told him that he meant nothing to her. But as soon as he had heard her voice over that radio he had forgiven her. He had wished he could have seen her face when she told him she knew he could do it so that he could have seen how she cared. But he had heard it in her voice and she kept him going.

After a good ten minutes she seemed to be calming down and he was just about to release her from his grip when he hear her mumble something.

“What?”

Clarke pulled back from his arms and ran a finger against near his collar bone, over a scar that lay there.

“That’s a new one.” 

“Clarke-“

“That’s a new one Bellamy where did it come from?” 

He looked at her pleadingly, not wanting to tell her what she already knew.

He didn’t want to tell her it was from mount weather because he knew she would only blame herself again. She managed to find two other new scars around his torso from one of his scuffles with some guards. She was furious but her voice shook as she repeated her question.

“Where did they come from Bellamy?” 

He only looked down at his hands and she sighed knowing, anyway.

“Then those are my fault too.” 

Bellamy shook his head, looking at her and taking her hands in his.

“I chose to go there Clarke. You may have told me to go but I chose to listen and these scars are from the mountain men. Not you.”

He scooted closer and placed a hand on her cheek.

“I would walk into hell for you princess, and then I would fight every damn demon in there just to get back to you.”

She looked shocked at his confession and squeezed his hand that still held hers. 

Neither of them said the three words they had been holding back for so long but they both felt it and that was enough for now.

Clarke pressed forward to kiss his lips softly, tasting her tears on her tongue as he kissed her back.  
It was short and sweet and she pulled back only to lay in his arms as he rested back in his bed.  
They settled themselves in the animal furs and held each other finally feeling okay since they came back from the mountain.

“Thank you Bellamy.”

“No problem Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never made my otp or anyone kiss in one of my fics before so I hope you liked it. pleeaase review to tell me what you thought of it I have exams tomorrow and some reviews and kudos would set me in an awesome mood :)


End file.
